Rise Of The Demigods
by JackSwiftPJ
Summary: Hi guys! This is a story where 4 or more new characters come into the story. Each chapter is from a different characters p.o.v and each written by separate authors. The authors prefer to remain anonymous but would like feedback on their story.
1. Chapter 1 - Jack

I never understood why people doubt my ability to kick some serious monster butt. My name is Jack Swift. You can call me Jack. I'm a demigod. Yeah, I know, it sounds awesome right? But no, it kinda sucks. I'm the same species as that Percy Jackson dude but waaay cooler. He goes to Camp Half-Blood with me and my friends.

I'm on my way to Lancasters Boy's Boarding School to get this demigod named Ryan. He's fourteen and a son of Poseidon. Not my favorite.

As I walk in to the school something automatically grabs my attention. A man about 4 foot tall. He has red eyes and is covered in layers of the Mist. I try to keep it calm and keep walking although my hand is tightly enclosing my Ginisia (my paperclip which turns into a lightning sword). As I'm walking, I reach out and feel his electro brain waves. Since I'm a son of Zeus I can feel anything electric. He knows I am a demigod.

I ask for Ryan and he uses the intercom to call him down. He's about 6 foot 2 and 150 pounds. He has brown hair and green eyes.

Just when I was about to comment on his annoying father, the dude with the red eyes turns into a dragon. A freaking dragon! Cool, right? How about no. Just when I thought that was it, the dude breathes fire!

I pull out my paperclip and turn it into a sword. I try zapping him but he has a rubbery shell. Meanwhile this Ryan dummy sits here like it's some movie. The red-eyed guy whacks me with his tail and I go soaring. I can't see anything. My eyes are filled with dirt. Then, when I can see here comes these two girls out of bloody nowhere. One of them is smokin' and the other one is a little bit cute. The cute one throws a freaking spear without moving her hand. The dragon falls over and dissolves. How can they be so dang cute and good at the same time?!


	2. Chapter 2 - Terra

Of course I had to be woken up in the middle of an awesome dream. The morning after my 7th birthday, I heard the floor creak outside my door. I looked at my sister's bed and it was empty. I knew she was planning to run away but I didn't think she would leave without me. I quickly packed my backpack and a duffel bag with all the essentials and a few personal things. Then I left the only home I've ever had.

My name is Terra Elizabeth Evans, and me and my sister, Misty Evans, have powers. I don't know where they came from, but i know that only me and my sister have them. That's the reason Misty left, because our dad and step-mom hate us because of our powers.

I knew misty couldn't have gone far. So I ran to our tree house where I knew she would go for most of her belongings. Luckily she was there. "Misty" I said. "Why didn't you wake me up?! You know you need me as much as I need you.""I, I, I I, I'm sorry. I just wanted to leave so badly. I'm sorry Terra." Mist half sobbed. "It's okay. Let's just finish packing then leave, ok?" I said. "Okay"

That was 9 years ago and ever since, me and Misty has been all over New York, running. It was only 2 months till my 17th birthday and I started having weird dreams. The dreams always showed me a kinda cute boy at a really cool camp going all over the country finding kids and taking them to that camp. He was fighting monsters all the time and then I would just wake up.

Of course my sister and I had experience fighting monsters, cause almost everywhere we went there were monsters. Even though our only weapons were some kitchen knives, they worked just fine.

In my last dream I saw the cute-ish guy again talking about going to some school to go get a 14 year old kid. He said that all the satyrs(what the heck is a satyr?!) that went to go get that kid mysteriously vanished so he was gonna go alone.

I woke up with my sister shoving me yelling "WAKE UP SLEEPY-HEAD!" I got her off me and while we had some breakfast I told her about the dream. Since we both knew where the school that the cute guy was going we decided to stay in the alley right next to it, in case he needed help. Misty thought that I wanted to go because the guy was cute. I told her to shut up and get ready to leave. We got there about an hour before he did. After he went into the school, Misty and I went through the side entrance. We got there just in time cause right after we got in the cute guy was losing a fight to a dragon-thing. I used my powers to throw a spear(that was on the wall) and it hit the dragon right in the eye, then it turned to dust.

I went to see if that kid(the one that the cute guy was there for) was okay, cause during the fight, he just stood there with his mouth open. The cute guy came to check on the kid too. He said "My name's Jack Swift. What are your names and who exactly are you?" "My name's Terra Evans and this is my sister Misty, we're sisters, or to be more exact, twins.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ryan

I woke up in the morning ready to go to my swim meet. I told my mom I was leaving and I would come back with another medal. When I left my house I went down the brick path like always. That's where I hopped on my bike and rode all the way to school. Right before I changed for the meet the secretary called me down to the Principal's office. All the way to the office I saw a boy about as tall as me with blue eyes and blonde hair. I went and talked to the principal but just before I got there he turned into a dragon. I was so scared and shocked that I couldn't move. That's when the the boy pulled out an electric glowing sword. While he was fighting he got hut and went flying. All the while, there was two girls standing in the corner watching. One of the girls threw a spear without any hand movement and the monster dissolved. One of the girls came and asked me if I was okay and all I could say was "Yeah"I walked up to the blonde and asked him what his name was. He said "Call me sir" "What are we going to do now?" I asked. The boy said "You forgot to call me sir."


	4. Chapter 4 - Misty

Hi. My name is Misty. I am sixteen years old right now. I just saw this really, really cute boy. But, before I tell you anything else, I must tell you how I ended up here. I'm going to take you back ten years.

"Terra, our parents don't love us. We're outsiders with these strange powers," I said.

"Misty, I know. But there is nothing we can do but run away." she said.

"You are a genius. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Well, if you go, I go, so tell me when"

That night I packed my bag. I grabbed $300, 5 pairs of extra clothes, food, water, and flashlights. I only found one, so I went to the tree-house as quietly as possible. I found 6 more flashlights and batteries. As I was climbing down, Terra appeared. She said, "I told you to tell me when you were leaving."

" I know, I know, but you were so peaceful asleep. How did you wake up?" "The door slammed and the floor creaked." "Ohh, sorry."

So that's how I ended up here in front of him. He hasn't seen us, because he is fighting a dragon thing. This isn't our first time seeing monsters, but I don't know their proper name.

Terra threw a spear at the monster to make it dissolve. We walked over to see if there were okay. It wasn't the cute one but it was the one he was there for. The cute one introduced himself as Jack Swift and the other one as Ryan. We then proceeded to introduce ourselves.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jack

The Ryan kid has no respect. I told him to call me sir and he ignored me.

"Who exactly are you?" I question the girls. "My name is Terra and this is my twin, Misty." So that's the cute one's name. Misty, like the Mist. I like it. Now that I'm not on the floor in a pile of rubble, I can read their minds. They both like me. Typical.

"So who's your godly parent?" I ask. "Godly parent?! What are you, crazy!?" Misty is thinking about running so I grab her hand. "No, stay with me." She struggles against my grip so I send a 10 volt shock down her arm. "I don't want to hurt you, but you will do what I say. Understand?" They both nod their head. I swear, women.

Ryan says "Umm, sir. I think you're crazy." "No I'm not. Just stay with me and do what I say and everything will be okay."

"Everyone follow me." "Yes, sir" Misty and Ryan reply. Terra isn't coming so I turn around. "Terra, are you coming?" She must be shy or rebellious to authority figures, which is the latter since I can read minds. "Do I need to make you?" "Come on Terra." Misty tell her twin "Do what the boy says." Terra gets up and follows me with anger shown on her face.

I lead them out to my Lamborghini and get in. I tell Misty to get in shotgun. and the other two in the back. I get in and start the ignition. I say "Everyone buckle up!" They all reply "Yes, sir" Before we go I say "I'm sorry for being rude and controlling. You guys don't realize how important you are to me and other people."

"So each of you have powers. You have probably figured that out mine by now." "I can read minds, electrocute people, and much more." "I'm from a place called Camp Half-Blood. It's a place for people like us. "By the way, I know both you little lover girls like me." I wink.

"So, each of you has a Greek parent. This means that your dad or mom is a Greek god. My dad is Zeus. This boy right here" I point to Ryan "is a son of the filthy Poseidon." "We have no idea." Misty says. "You will find out soon enough" I reply.

I speed off down the highway toward Camp Half-Blood. I did a quick mind-read check to all of them. Terra, still rebellious, is going to jump out of the car so I grab her arm and mutter "You wanna test me?" Well, I probably seem really rude so I let her go and say " I'm sorry again for being rude. My fatal flaw is being controlling and that I like to have authority. You'll understand my reasons soon enough."


End file.
